The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus which may accomplish the time-division driving.
In the prior art ink-jet recording apparatus, each nozzle is provided with one electromechanical transducer to which is applied a voltage in response to a print signal so that the printing may be made. In the apparatus of the type described above, the individual transducers are controlled in response to the print signals so that each transducer must be provided with a driving circuit. As a result, when the nozzles are arrayed at a pitch of 12 dots per millimeter, about 3600 transducers are needed in case of A4 and consequently 3600 driving circuits are also needed. As a consequence, the recording apparatus becomes very expensive and large in size because there must be provided spaces for connecting lead wires to the driving circuits.